


The Dark Side of the Heart

by KnitHatRin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Other, Self Sacrifice, freewrite - Freeform, idk what to tag any of this, its just emotional shit ok?, lol writing this to get over being ghosted, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitHatRin/pseuds/KnitHatRin
Summary: The heart is a sad being, seeking only to please and satisfy others, ignoring its own needs, willing to sacrifice anything to love someone else… anyone else but itself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Dark Side of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Its been a while, but here is a small blurb from my emotional evening. Usually when i let my brain write whatever it wants, things get really depressing so i am happy to see things are cheering up a bit up there. Enjoy! ^^

It is a funny thing, the heart. It beats for one person, sometimes it beats for many. However, it often has to be trained to beat for itself. It is so natural for the heart to seek out others for its purpose, ignoring its own place at the center of someone’s universe. To one, it is the thing keeping itself alive, yet it only seeks satisfaction from those who want to snuff out its life. It has so much power to love, and yet wastes it on others who do not want to be loved. The heart is a sad being, seeking only to please and satisfy others, ignoring its own needs, willing to sacrifice anything to love someone else… anyone else but itself. Why does this beautiful thing refuse to acknowledge the radiance it brings to itself? Why would it rather try and lighten the depths of blackness that surround it instead of nursing its own light. It could never shine bright enough to fulfill the lust of the dark, and yet it tries relentlessly to burn a bit brighter each time, to fight the dark with all its might, without realizing the source of light comes from within, not from a wandering kind soul.

It wants to be a soul that can cure the darkness from others, from the ones who relish in the dark and stealing lights. It is a suffocating blackness, snuffing light from all corners, never worrying about anyone else. Yet the heart still beats for this darkness, aching to ease its suffering, not caring that it only seeks to suffocate the light of the heart out. The thought of the sacrifice only leads the heart to shine a bit brighter, hoping to be noticed by the shadows, not knowing or caring that being noticed means certain doom. Why does the heart crave the affection of those who want nothing more than to destroy it? It craves the approval of shadows that want to devour the kindness the heart is so eager to show. Yet the heart beats on, shining a bit brighter for the ones it seeks to satisfy. For the ones it will never satisfy. For the ones who are currently planning the heart’s demise. For the ones who will only be satisfied when the heart is destroyed. The heart wants nothing more than to satisfy. It does not know that all the shadows wish for is for the heart to be defeated; and if it does, it does not care. 

“It is just the painful side of love,” It says to defend the darkness. Love hurts after all, doesn’t it? Surely this is normal. Surely it is normal to give up every part of yourself to please others and neglect yourself, because any self serving nature makes you selfish and cruel, right? As surely as the heart beats, it will not beat for itself. It must be trained, watched over and nurtured to start noticing itself. The heart will stray from its progress, bellowing how much they miss their dear darkness, how much they miss the pain the darkness once caused. The pain was worth it to feel accepted, even for a few moments. But eventually, a heart that does not beat for itself will stop beating altogether. A life without purpose isn't a life at all. The purpose the heart has been given is not one to live for others. Purpose is instead found within oneself, it is an idea that is nursed into blossoming; a flower that blooms inside you. A purpose you get to have, and keep all for yourself. It is flower you can be selfish for; a flower that gives your heart reason to beat, and to keep beating. It is a purpose not for the darkness, but for yourself.


End file.
